Defiant Destiny
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: A young girl is sent back in time to make sure she's concieved but she can't reveal to much of the future otherwise the whole course of history could be rewritten. Who are her parents and why is she so worried that her parents won't get together? HD SLASH
1. Prologue

**Defiant Destiny**

**Prologue**

There he was again, standing at the lakes edge as the moonlight washed over him, he stood with complete stillness as if time had forgotten this one place, leaving it in its perfection.

Everything appeared to be so peaceful, not a single ripple disturbed the water, it was as if the scene before had frozen, not a gust of wind moved a single blade of grass, not a single ant moved by our feet, nothing but the sound of night.

Even with the stillness surrounding him I knew of the inner turmoil that currently was destroying him inside out. But he was just so used to it, as used to it as he was used to seeing the sun rise and set. I doubt that he'd miss it if it left but he'd feel so much better if it did.

He was our saviour, the worry and responsibility that came with that was a stranger to me, I could never know the extent of it and neither could any one else, he stood there triumphant and alone. He's always been that way … alone and I pray that one day I will be the one to make it different.

I come here to watch him each and every night, I take in his beauty and I urge myself to take a step closer to him, step out of the shadows and call out his name but I can never bring myself to do it, not yet, it's too soon. Besides, he'll never except me, he's so much better than I am, I can't help that it's the just the way that it is and I have to except that and move on.

It is as I watch that something out of the ordinary happens, something that breaks the peaceful surround that I watch him enjoy, I curse whatever it is before I even see it, I know full well this is all the peace that he gets, no one and nothing should have the right to disturb him. But then I see it.

A swirling mist of bright colours, I see him turn, a look of pure terror on his face, even he, Harry Potter knows nothing about this and that scares me, it scares me more than anything else has ever managed.

I turned tail and ran, I wish I could say I was doing the honourable thing and going to get help but that would lead to awkward questions like why on earth had I been watching Harry in the first place, I'm not ready for such questions so I run and I continue running until I'm safely back inside the castle.

Before descending into the dreary dungeons that I call home I cast a look back out into the grounds just in time to see the mist fade and a young girl appear huddled on the ground. I see Harry running to help her but I don't risk watching him further, teachers will arrive soon and I don't want to get involved, I leave, it is a cowardly thing to do but I did it.

* * *

Hope you like this, it's just an idea I'm playing around with, five reviews gets the next chapter out but nothing before Sunday as I'm going camping FUN! note the sarcasm! Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Defiant Destiny

Chapter one

The war was still on going at this point and there seemed nothing that any one could do, however the order and the dark side had been at a sort of stale mate for the past month and no one had as of yet made a move to continue the fighting.

Harry had remained at Hogwarts away from Voldermorts grasp; he and his deatheaters dare not attack Hogwarts for they are not strong enough to stand triumphant. None of the students including the Slytherins had left school to join the dark side, something that was greatly received by the Order who now had a reasonably sized army at their disposal.

Draco Malfoy had offered himself as a spy for Dumbledore however that had been refused on the grounds that Voldermort had already murdered Severus Snape after he had been discovered as a spy. He now worked along side the Gryffindors along with Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyal, all training for the forth coming war.

The DA had been set up again however they no longer practiced in the room of requirement, so many people had wanted to join and be trained by the boy-who lived they had moved location to the great hall. Harry had different years on each day of the week and the more advanced seventh years all of Saturday as they were the ones that would be fighting along side the Order, hell they were part of the Order now.

The house rivalry's had all ground to a halt since the beginning of the war, no more duels were started in the corridors and no more taunts were cried out, it was peace through out, if it hadn't of been then Harry didn't think that he would have been able to cope.

It was a Saturday evening, long after he had dismissed his DA class and he had been standing at the lake side staring off into the abyss, it was the only thing that calmed him and cured his insomnia, he didn't even mind the feeling of being watched he had when he stood there. It didn't feel intrusive or evil in any way shape or form; in fact it gave him an odd sense of comfort.

An odd reflection of lights on the surface of the still lake made him turn around, the feeling of being watched left him and he hoped that they were going to get help, he knew what this was having studied it with Dumbledore but that didn't make it anything less terrifying.

This, Harry knew, was a time portal; they terrified Harry because anyone desperate enough to travel to or from the future was probably trying to change it to their own advantage. They were extremely rare and only really powerful wizards or witches knew how to conjure them. Unlike time turners they didn't just put time back they actually moved your body into a different time.

The major problem with these things was that even if you could conjure one you had to know how to control it other wise it could send you to the Dark Ages, another hitch was dress code, you couldn't stick out in the time you went to so you had to know what to wear. The most immediate worry with most wizards, the reason most didn't conjure time portals was because you could die in the times that you went to and never get home.

The list was endless and Harry had no idea what was going on, the stillness of the night had been disturbed by a swirling wind, almost like a tornado and the lights were swirling with the wind. Then just as suddenly as it had appeared it stopped. Leaving behind a young girl of maybe nine or ten years of age.

The girl was conscious and unharmed however she was a little disorientated and the fact that Harry was shouting didn't help matters either. By the time Dumbledore came running the girl was sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She noticed Harry couching next to her but she didn't move back, in fact she felt a little better for seeing him.

"Harry, what is it, what happened, who is she?" The headmaster asked, he was dressed in a hot pink dressing gown that fell to his ankles, even he had no idea what was going on, this was not a reassuring thing for Harry.

"Time portal, she came out of it." Harry explained simply.

Before Dumbledore could reply to that the girl jumped up and hugged him as she said "Granddad, it's so good to see you."

Everyone was a little taken aback by this statement and stood there staring at her, she had ebony hair cascading down her back, not a kink in it and gorgeous blue eyes and very aristocratic features. She was a very beautiful child and would grow into an admired woman one day.

"I don't understand, you don't have any children, do you headmaster?" Harry asked getting up and looking at the two strangely. The girl stood there smiling at the two of them.

"No, I don't."

"Well technically you're not my granddad but my daddy, the one who gave birth to me, he always told me to call you that."

"So who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't tell you that"

"Why not?" Harry said suddenly confused.

"Because I haven't been conceived yet" She said as if she had already explained this a million times over and was sick of telling the story. "But my daddy told me to give you a message and stay and help you."

"Why did your father not come himself?"

"Because Daddy had to stay with papa, there are other reasons but I can't tell you, I can't alter the past to much, it may effect the future."

"Right, so what is this message?" Harry asked staring directly at her; this usually unnerved people and it had the desired effect on her.

"Tom Riddle has a son, like me he was sent back to stop me from being conceived, I just have to stop him, take him back to our own time."

"Again, why you?" Harry asked.

"Because I've inherited all the power of both my parents that makes me very powerful" She said this very matter-of-factly, a tone Harry was used to as it was used constantly by Hermione. "Tom's son, Jarrod is pure darkness, even more so than Tom and he is almost unstoppable, he has power that the light knows not, I have the power to stop him when no one else does."

The two older wizards looked momentarily fazed by this before the girl broke the silence again, she really didn't like awkward or uneasy silences like this one. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Emerald."

"Do you have a last name?" Harry asked still not taking her eyes off of her, there was something there that reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who.

"If I told you that then you'd know who my parents were and if they know they may not conceive me." She retorted, Harry scowled but said nothing.

"Why were you out here in the first place Harry?" Dumbledore asked suddenly realising to have come across this girl so quickly he would have had to have been outside at the time the portal opened.

"He comes out here to think, clear his head." Emerald said, both stare at her, she just shrugged "You still do in the future."

"I think Emerald and I need to have a talk, Harry you need to go to bed, I will take care of this for the time being and will call you in the morning if and when you are needed."

Harry nodded although somewhat reluctantly before trailing off to bed, Emerald was led back to the castle by Dumbledore; she followed without a word of protest. "The castle hasn't changed much." She noted as they enter his office.

"No, I don't suppose it has Mrs Potter."

Emerald looked startled, "How did you know? My dad told me you would but how?"

* * *

You seemed to like the last chapter but there are a mix of ideas about whose point of veiw it was in. I will tell you that it is Draco, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, five and I'll update. xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Defiant Destiny

Chapter two

It was as Harry was making his way to bed as Dumbledore had instructed him to do that he came across one Draco Malfoy, he was lurking in a corridor, his head was sticking out of the window and therefore didn't see Harry coming.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He snapped and at once Draco brought his head in, Harry observed that he was smoking, "Those will kill you, you know."

"Yes, I am very aware of the risk of smoking Potter, what do you want?"

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked, he was wondering whether or not he had seen the portal, if he had then Harry was going to remove his memory of it, he wouldn't allow Malfoy to run around telling everyone about it.

"A while" He replied vaguely, he took a long drag from his cigarette and then threw it out of the window, he blew the smoke from his nose and mouth in what Harry deemed a seductive way. "How come you're wandering round the castle this late?"

"Clearing my head, doesn't really work if you're clouding it up with smoke again." Harry snapped irritably but made no move to go anywhere. "And I suppose you come to do the same but with a cancer stick as company."

"You know me far better than I thought Potter; maybe you've been watching me a little too closely." Draco retorted, Harry snorted at this, he hadn't been watching Malfoy at all even though he did find him attractive, he didn't really have time to study him.

"Why on earth would I want to watch you at all, let alone closely?"

"Well I've been watching you." Draco practically purred leaning close to Harry and speaking into his ear, Harry felt the blonde's breath tickle his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"How closely?"

"Close enough to know that despite what everyone thinks, you're not as strong as they are led to believe you are, deep inside all you are is a scared little boy who wants to be loved."

Harry stepped back from him glaring, he had, in Harry's mind, gone one step too far, he mirrored his emotions, such things that he wasn't ready to share, especially not with the enemy that was now coming on to him.

"I'm not ready for that and I'm not ready for you." Harry said still coldly while still glaring at the blonde, his eyes had frozen over; they had little to no emotion in them.

Draco stood very still staring, he knew he had gone one step to far in saying that, if he could have taken it back he would have done but what was said was said and there was nothing he could do to change that now.

"Will you go out with me next Hogsmead weekend then, to give me a chance to make it up to you?" Draco asked, he was almost desperate now, he'd made his feelings clear and he refused to walk away from them.

"One weekend isn't going to make up for six years of never ending taunts and jeers Malfoy."

"How about we start with my name is Draco." He said offering his hand to Harry who looked from hid face down to his hand while debating whether or not to shake it or not. He knew that if he didn't then this may be his last chance but was it really worth it, then again if it wasn't then it was almost certain that the gorgeous Slytherin standing before him was going to die young at the hands of his master, Voldermort. He wasn't about to let an innocent person die because of his stubbornness, even if that person was Malfoy.

Harry sighed as if what he was about to was being done against his better judgement; he took Draco's hand in his own and shook it. "My name is Harry."

Dumbledore and Emerald meanwhile were just finishing off their conversation in the headmasters study. They had talked for ages about the future, Emerald never allowing events to slip out that may change the course of destiny, not even who her other father was.

"The portal and spell combined was supposed to send me to the night that it all started, when they …" she thought of a way to put it so that Dumbledore wouldn't figure it out "well, my dad asked my papa out on their first date."

"So Tom's son …"

"Jarrod"

"SoJarrod will try to stop this from going on"

"I assumed that is the reason his father sent him back."

"Right, so judging by your phrasing I'm guessing that you, my dear, are not telling me everything that I need to know to solve this problem and in that sense you are very much like Harry, please tell me."

"Jarrod, he's … I like him."

"Does he feel the same?"

"I'm not sure about that but I can be positive that he wouldn't want to stop me from being conceived but then there is my sister" She clapped her hands to her mouth, "you can't say anything, promise me."

"I promise, so are you suggesting that rather than doing the job he was supposed to do he's going to stop your sister from being conceived."

"It would make a lot of sense, if he kills my other father then papa would be heart broken, he told me so once, that without my dad he couldn't have got through my pregnancy."

"Then we have a very big problem."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always five chapters gets the next chapter up, Escape is on it's way. xxx 


	4. Chapter 3

Defiant Destiny

Chapter three

Harry and Draco sat, their backs against the stone wall as they talked, Harry couldn't remember having such an in-depth conversation with anyone other than Ron and Hermione for such a long time and even they weren't such constant company has they had once been. Draco on the other hand hadn't had such an interesting conversation since the beginning of the school year; the Slytherins weren't big conversationalists, especially Crabbe and Goyal who couldn't even manage words longer than four syllables.

They talked about Quidditch and classes avoiding subjects that involved love lives and sexual conquests, Draco answered everything and anything whereas Harry seemed to still be a little weary of him and for good reason.

It wasn't until Filch found them at four that morning did they get up and go their separate ways. Draco was ecstatic, he had managed –how he did not know- to get Harry to agree to come to Hogsmead with him the next weekend. He knew he had a lot of work a head of him if he was to ever gain Harry's trust fully, and he was determined to do it however long it took him to do so.

Harry was a little confused, he was pretty sure Draco had manipulated him into agreeing to this date and now his head was all in a muddle. The stupidest things kept going through his mind, things like, what if he wasn't a good boyfriend and what if being the boy-who-lived got in the way of their relationship? Harry had to physically shake the thoughts out of his head, they hadn't even had their first date, it was most likely not going to progress to a second and even if it did such problems could be dealt with when the time came.

Unwilling to go to sleep Harry went and sat in Gryffindor common, staring intently into the fire as he waited for his fellow Gryffindor's to get their lazy arses out of bed. He was unsurprised to find that at half past six it was Hermione to venture into the common room first.

"Oh, hello Harry, you're up early, what you doing?"

"Just thinking, what are you doing up?"

"I thought I'd get caught up on my homework, don't tell Ron but I'm a little behind."

"I'm not surprised; you're taking four classes more than any sane student would. I know you probably don't but do you want some help?"

"I don't need help but I would like some company."

Harry and Hermione sat up in silence; the only sound the scratching of quill to parchment, Harry resumed his staring off into the fire as his friend worked.

Two hours later at half past eight Ron emerged still half asleep and stomach grumbling, he threw himself down on the sofa next to Harry and received his usual greetings. Soon to join them was Neville, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Parvati. Only when all these people were present in the common room did they begin to head down to the great hall for breakfast at quarter to nine, fifteen minutes before class was due to start.

Draco Malfoy had sat and waited since eight for Harry to show up for breakfast, he was tired and irritable but one sight of Harry made his day. He actually made eye contact and smiled at him, he was delighted to see that Harry went slightly red, as if he wasn't used to the attention, which of course he was. Maybe he just wasn't used to an admirer's attention; Draco had certainly not seen Harry date any one other Cho Chang over the years.

Before any of them could actually start eating Dumbledore approached Harry and asked him to come to the infirmary with him. His friend sent him puzzled looks as he departed, following the headmaster.

When they entered Poppy had just finished checking over Emerald, Harry knew time portals to be dangerous and this was clearly just a standard check up. "She is in perfect health." Poppy announced as she went to attend to a second year with a quiditch injury.

"Perfect, Harry, you are to look after young Emerald for today, show her round the castle and then report back to my office after dinner alright."

"Sure professor, but why me?"

"Because Harry, you are the one that stumbled across her while out for your night time stroll, which by the way, I remember banning until Voldermorts destruction."

"I thought you'd prefer a sane boy-who-lived rather than one cooped up in a castle non-stop and unable to set foot outside."

"You are right, but if I had the chose between a sane boy-who-lived and an alive one then I would certainly chose the latter, so consider you being Emerald's guardian your punishment, good day to you both."

"I hate him sometimes!" Harry hissed as he walked from the infirmary at a brisk pace, one that Emerald found hard to keep up with.

"You don't in the future, you've never said a bad word about him, in fact you worship the ground he walks on."

"You don't happen to know if I've been put under the imperius curse then do you?"

Emerald giggled, "No, you say that he deserves it."

They remained silent, the questions that Harry wanted to ask would never be answered, he knew that and so did she. After a while as they neared the library, which Harry decided would be a good a place as any to start the tour of Hogwarts Emerald spoke.

"He's still alive."

"Who?"

"Voldermort"

"Am I scared of him, or vice versa?"

"No, you're eager to face him for reasons I can't say but you have people holding you back." She said, twiddling her thumbs as she spoke. "Everyone loves you."

"I need to ask you something, you can answer yes or no but I need an answer, if for anything, my peace of mind because it's driving me insane." She shrugged as if to say she'd answer if she could. "Draco Malfoy … he asked me out for this Hogsmead weekend, I said yes … what I want to know is … are we together?"

"I once over heard you telling my dad that agreeing to your first date with Draco was the best thing that you ever did."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Are we happy?"

"I shouldn't say but I'd say you are."

"I guess I made the right choice after all."

They spent the morning touring the castle and they ended up at the lake watching the giant squid, something that Emerald found particularly amusing. It was as they were heading up to the castle for lunch that Draco came and found them.

"Hey Har … I thought you weren't Slytherin enough to get first years to follow you around and get them to do your bidding."

"I'm not, Emerald is a guest at the castle and I'm looking after her for the day." Harry said smiling, Emerald smiled at him too and he saw the similarity between them but said nothing, thinking nothing of it.

"Can I escort the two of you to lunch then?"

"Oh, Harry would like that every much." Emerald said happily pushing Harry towards Draco a little, for a young child she certainly was strong. The Gryffindor blushed as he realised they were now inches apart, Draco leaned closer but Harry took a step back.

"I'll speak to you later tonight okay, same place we were last night, around midnight?"

"It's a date" Draco said smirking, he then watched as Harry guided Emerald away with one arm back up to the castle. They had almost kissed and Draco was now more than ecstatic.

* * *

Ideas are welcome for this at the moment as I'm struggling a little, as for book six ... it NEVER happened in my stories, I can't bare the shock! Please review xxxxxxxx.


	5. Chapter 4

Defiant Destiny

Chapter four

Voldermort was not one to let anyone get the better of him, nor was he the kind of person who didn't get what he wanted, so when a young boy of around ten called Jarrod was flung out of a time portal right in front of him claiming that he was from the future and refused to tell him much else he was not very happy.

Voldermort then proceeded to threaten torture and death, before actually casting the Crucio curse before he told him everything that he wanted to know. That he, Jarrod, was his son and he came to stop the child that Harry was soon to conceive having both fathers.

Such information was very valuable to Voldermort and he then proceeded to reward his so called son, he wasn't however fully convinced that this boy, Jarrod was his own as he had never before considered having children.

"Who gave birth to you?" He questioned, he had noticed that where no deatheater could look him in the eye Jarrod could.

"You never told me Father, however if it helps, I was raised by Narcissa Malfoy, however I know it was not she who mothered me as to ensure of my great power I had to be a result of a male pregnancy like Harry Potter's child."

"It is true that a child born from a male has greater power as great power is needed on both sides of the pairing to conceive in the first place."

"Harry's daughter has greater power than you, or so they say … but my power equals her own." Jarrod said, he was truly afraid and was wondering whether he should go to Hogwarts, he had gone there to seek refuge before; he hated Voldermort being his father and had run away. He had however been forcefully dragged home and been punished, needless to say he had not done anything of the sort again.

He was risking a lot going against the orders his father had originally been given, which was to stop Emerald's conception and ensure his own, the problem with this order being that he thought he was in love with Emerald. Yes he was only ten but he did love her, he was sure of it.

"So what is this job that I have supposedly sent you here to do?" Voldermort asked still eyeing Jarrod with suspicion, it was after all extremely hard to know who to trust, especially in the midst of a war that was apparently going to continue for eleven years to come and possibly further.

"To kidnap Draco Malfoy but not kill him, however you must wait until the time is right, after the conception of Emerald."

"Why not just kill him and have done with it?"

"You have grown wise in the future, not to say that you aren't now, you're just wiser in the future, you know that there are things more painful than death and knowing that a loved one is dead. You believe that to take away what Harry cares for the most and for him to know that Draco is a live but is beyond his each can hurt him far more."

"I see"

Harry meanwhile had kept his date with Draco; however they had moved it to the room of requirement so they did not have to worry about being caught by Filch again.

Today the room had supplied a comfy sitting room with soft couches that you could sink into and a roaring fire, the two sat opposite each other chatting happily, Harry was oblivious to the fact that Draco was very slowly scooting closer.

Harry was a little startled when he felt a hand enclose around his own, his eyes looked up and connected with Draco's, the blonde leaned closer, closing his eyes as he did, there was no where for Harry to move back so he was left to surrender to the kiss. He hadn't been dreading this moment per say, he was just overly nervous, kissing Draco was more than he had ever thought he would do with any one, he thought he'd be dead before he got the chance.

When Draco drew back he looked into Harry's eyes again for confirmation that he could do it again but he did not see what he wanted, instead he saw confusion and nerves.

"What's wrong, I'm sorry if I stepped over the line … I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, it's alright, I enjoyed it."

"But …"

"I've never …"

"You're nervous?"

"Well … yeah, I am."

"Just relax, I won't hurt you."

"So we can erm … take this slow."

"As fast or slow as you want"

Draco then leaned forward and kissed Harry again, this time Draco parted Harry's lips with his tongue and proceeded to kiss the boy with more passion.

Emerald however was not enjoying herself as much as her parents were, she was doing some calculations and had worked out the exact date on which she had to be conceived and that was where the problem lay. Having just finished working it out she ran straight to Dumbledore's office where he sat awaiting her arrival.

"Good evening, I was expecting you, would you like a lemon drop?"

"On any other occasion I'd love one but I don't have time."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I've done the math and if I'm not conceived in forty eight hours then I'm not doing to exist any more." She said in a hurry.

"Well I suggest you go to bed and get some sleep, there is nothing more you can do tonight, unless you plan to drag Harry and your other father into a room and demand that they have sex."

Emerald blushed "but they have to …you know … do it by Saturday night!"

"Aren't your parents due to go to Hogsmead this Saturday?"

"Yes"

"There you are then, let us just hope that they have a good time and then come back to the castle and have a better time."

Meanwhile back at Riddle manor Voldermort had a plan, Jarrod too had had to work out when Emerald should have been conceived and they knew exactly how to get Draco, Jarrod however failed to mention that he would also have to be conceived in the window of forty eight hours as he and emerald shared a birthday.

* * *

So what did you think, I think I've screwed this story up big time, if you agree please tell me and I'll get rid of it or pass it along to someone else. Don't forget to leave a review xxx. 


	6. Chapter 5

Defiant Destiny

Chapter five

Where Voldemort was never one to be denied what he wanted Jarrod was the opposite, he didn't have his fathers temper and did not force his will upon others, he knew what he had to do and he was prepared to do it for Emerald, he may have been young but had recognized his chance.

He had failed to tell his father that the future did not fare him well, he had failed to tell Voldemort a lot of things, one of his many talents was lying and whereas Voldemort could tell when he was lying in the future he couldn't in this time and Jarrod was glad of it. He knew perfectly well who is other father was and he also knew perfectly well that in the future he was dead, that was the reason he had been brought up by Narcissa Malfoy.

Emerald on the other hand had been told that she would have to stay in the hospital wing as there was no where else that Dumbledore thought appropriate to house her, he certainly couldn't ask Harry to take full responsibility for her as he didn't know that she was his daughter. He was therefore stuck with what to do with the ten year old girl, although one thing he knew that he wanted was the name of her other father, he didn't like not knowing, it wasn't a nice feeling.

Harry was now pacing his room nervously, it was the Saturday morning and he was due to meet Draco after breakfast in the entrance hall and currently he was still fussing with what to wear. Hermione, Ginny and Parvati were all sat on his bed giggling and trying to help him chose what to wear, they knew he had a date but not who it was with.

"So are you going to tell us who the lucky girl is?" Ginny asked and then added, "or guy for that matter." Just for good measure. Most of Gryffindor tower knew that Harry was bisexual; it had been a cause of celebration in the gay wizarding community.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't freak out or anything." Harry said still pacing, he was wearing nothing but emerald green boxer shorts and the girls were certainly taking the opportunity to admire the view before them. A lot of people would have paid big money to be where they were now and they planned to take advantage of the situation, especially if Harry became serious with this mysterious boy.

"We promise" Hermione answered for them all and they all now looked expectantly at him, waiting for the name he was about to tell them, it was almost like a over dramatic soap opera with a cliff hanger the amount of time that it took Harry to answer the question.

"Alright, it's Draco Malfoy." Harry said, he had actually stopped still to say this but now resumed his pacing, now with added nail biting. "Now will you help to pick out the perfect outfit?" Harry begged, the girls had all squealed in delight when he had said Draco's name.

"Oh wow, Harry, he's gorgeous, who asked who?" Parvati asked.

"He asked me I guess."

"Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah … I guess."

"Better than Cho?"

"Yes, better than Cho."

"Better than … who else have you been out with?" Parvati asked, she hadn't heard of him dating any one else after Cho Chang, who in her mind hadn't been nearly good enough for Harry,

"No one" Hermione answered for him, "He hasn't dated anyone."

"Then he must look positively ravishing." Ginny proclaimed standing up and beginning to rifle through Harry's entire wardrobe.

Draco waited patiently in the entrance hall waiting for Harry to appear, he hadn't been in the great hall for breakfast and Draco was anxious to see him. When three giggly Gryffindor girls came down the stairs pointing and muttering at him he grew very nervous and for a split second thought that Harry had stood him up, that thought very quickly fluttered away as he saw Harry standing at the top of the marble staircase.

He was breath taking, dressed in a pair of tight fitting black slacks that left just enough to the imagination and a deep, almost blood red shirt, before this moment he hadn't known what nicely muscular biceps Harry had, it was clear that Harry was training very hard.

He descended the steps in an agonizing slowness, Draco watched every move that he made, each step that he took was memorized in his mind.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he reached the blonde who was now practically drooling over the Gryffindor.

"Oh yes, I'm ready." Harry giggled and so did his friends who were still watching them with interest.

Draco took Harry's hand within his own and led him out of the castle, another who watched from a top of the marble staircase was Emerald Malfoy-Potter, she wished that they would hurry up; she had precious little time left.

Besides her worry about herself she was also concerned for Jarrod, she wanted to contact him but had no idea where he was, it wasn't as if she could stroll into Voldemort's lair and speak with him. Emerald didn't think that Voldemort would be so willing to understand and hated the idea that Jarrod was hurt.

She decided that going to see Dumbledore was the only way that she was going to be sure, the headmaster it appeared had been expecting her, she had never quite understood how the headmaster knew everything that went on inside this castle, however she never questioned it.

She entered his office, sat down and excepted a lemon drop, "I assume that Harry and his mystery date got off to Hogsmead alright."

"Yes Granddad but I am worried about Jarrod, we share a birthday and I am worried that he won't be conceived, Tom isn't exactly the kind of person that lets anything as silly as destiny stand in the way of what he wants."

"That is true but there is nothing that we can do, I am sure that Jarrod is aware of the time limits and will take necessary measures to assure that he is conceived."

"In the future it isn't Harry and Voldemort that are the key focus in the war, it's myself and Jarrod that are being forced to fight and I'm scared that he won't want to be conceived. We have talked on many occasions and he always tells me that he would do anything to leave Tom and come to us and if he cannot then nothing is worth it."

"He sounds like a good child, we will do what we can to save him but apart from storming into Tom's hiding place there isn't much that we can do."

"Can we storm into his hiding place?"

"No"

"I can, I'm really powerful."

"I do not want you endangering your life, you are too young."

"You don't say that to me in the future my parents do but you encourage me to fight, encourage me to be like Harry when he was at Hogwarts, you've all changed so much in the future."

Jarrod paced the room that he had been allocated and then locked in, he was worried about Emerald and how she was getting on, he hoped that she was having abetter time of it than he was right now. He looked down at his hands and realised that they were becoming a little faint, nothing more drastic than what he could notice under close inspection but he knew that he was running out of time.

Emerald had noticed this as well, Harry and Draco were not yet back from Hogsmead, she was praying to whatever god would listen that they hurried back and did what they had to so that she was conceived.

The couple in question were currently snogging over cups of coffee in Madame Puddifoots tea room, Harry was beginning to feel very reckless and the side of him that told him to take a chance was rearing it's ugly head.

"It's late, we should be heading back." Draco said as the two of them parted, he could see pure lust in Harry's emerald eyes, there was no confusion now, no nervous, just lust.

"Yeah … lets head back." Harry said with a suggestive tone to his voice, Draco caught on immediately and paid the bill before practically dragging Harry out of the shop.

Emerald saw them return and with glee noticed that they were kissing and holding hands, in fact practically groping each other in the hall way. In the general direction that they were going she assumed that they were heading to the room of requirement.

She looked down at her hands and whereas before they had been getting steadily transparent now stopped and after fifteen or twenty minutes they began to get clearer until they were back to normal, Emerald whooped and cheered for hours after that.

Jarrod however remained in his room getting steadily more transparent, he watched in the mirror as the furniture behind him was able to be seen through him. He stood there quietly not making a fuss, he wanted to rub it in his fathers face but if he did that then no doubt Tom would rape one all of his deatheaters until Jarrod was conceived and he wouldn't have that.

Instead he wrote Emerald a letter, it included a note to Harry as well, he told her not to cry, that this was what had to be done but the damage that had been done already couldn't be reversed. The note to Harry warned him not to let Draco out of his sight no matter what. And at the end before he signed his name he wrote that love isn't just a feeling it shapes who a person is.

He tied the envelope to the leg of a barn owl and watched it out of sight before he too vanished into thin air.

* * *

I am so sorry that it took so long to update this … in fact I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories but between college work and socialising I really haven't had time and now on top of that I am applying for University but I will hopefully update again soon, don't forget to leave a review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Emerald received a letter the following morning; her eyes began to tear as she read.

_Dearest Emerald,_

_I know that you will not have forgotten me even though I technically do not exist any longer; I see that doing this is for the best as we would be forced into battle if I had not and I could not kill you, I hope that you feel the same. I ask you that you do not cry as the damage that I have already done is perhaps irreversible, tears should not be shed on my account, I am the son of murderer and not worthy of them. So now I say goodbye to you Emerald, I hope for both our sakes that we never meet again. _

_Harry Potter, our saviour, keep a close eye on Draco or you will soon lose him, do not fret if you do, I told my father that to hurt you more he should keep him alive, but I do not know if he will take my word. I do not wish to see the father of Emerald grieving any more than he should. _

_Remember that love isn't just a feeling; it shapes who a person is._

_Jarrod_

She of course went straight to Dumbledore to report it; she was practically in tears when she reached the gargoyle. The headmaster sat her down and handed her a cup of tea which she drank gratefully, the calming potion within took effect at once and Dumbledore was finally able to make sense of what she was saying.

"Are you very sure that Jarrod failed to be conceived?"

"Yes, I don't think he told Tom that it had to be done and he did it for me."

"What would be the purpose of that?"

"That would make me the ultimate power … without Jarrod I will be the most powerful magical being in the world."

"Are you going to tell me what that entails my dear?"

"There is - will be - a prophecy, my dad, Harry, he told me about it, at first he didn't believe but you convinced him that it was in fact possible."

"What was possible?"

"The ultimate power on earth will have control of the sword, not just any sword, thee sword from the legend of King Arthur although it has not of yet been located."

"This is all becoming rather confusing, would you be disagreeable to Harry being summoned here to my office so that we may tell him the good news about his pregnancy?" Dumbledore asked the girl who thought for a moment.

"I don't see why there would be any harm in it; there is nothing that he can do to prevent it." She said, "I would very much like to see his reaction."

"And may I know the identity of your other father so that I may also summon him?"

"Of course but would you not prefer to tell Harry first?"

"I quite agree, I suppose that that means I will be in the dark for a while longer." Emerald smiled and nodded, it wasn't often someone had power over the old man and she was enjoying every minute of this.

Harry mean while, having woken up in the room of requirement wrapped in Draco's possessive embrace was now taking the chance to shower while the blonde slept, little did he know that the blonde wasn't actually asleep any more. Draco soon joined his boyfriend in the shower.

"Last night was nice." Draco purred into Harry's ear as he hugged him from behind, "more than nice."

"Yes, it was." Harry replied, he did not know how to put it into words but somehow he felt a little different today although he couldn't really think why.

"So does that make up for all those years of my taunts and jeers?"

"You've certainly made it up to me, now you just have to make it up to my other friends." Harry said turning himself around so that he could face the blonde.

"Alright but can I find some other way of doing it because I don't fancy becoming the Gryffindor bike"

"I don't recall you doing much riding Draco." Harry said teasingly.

"No that was your department, meaning you're the girl in this relationship."

"Just wait until tonight, I'll show you who the girl of this relationship is." Harry said as he began to kiss Draco feverishly, the Slytherin pushed Harry back against the wall, water pouring down upon them soaking their hair and bodies.

"Who said we had to wait until tonight." Draco said suggestively, he began to nibble at the nape of Harry's neck.

Minerva had been summoned to the headmaster's office and then asked to locate Potter however she could not find him anywhere, although Ron and Hermione had very helpfully checked on their magical map and told him exactly where she could find him.

She had of course heard of the room of requirement being in existence but had never before come across it in all her years of teaching. When she reached the tapestry that Ron and Hermione had explained to her she stopped and did as she had been instructed to do from the aforementioned Gryffindor's.

Harry and Draco were not prepared for their transfiguration teacher to walk in on them at that moment, Harry had been down on his knees and giving Draco what he would classify as the best blowjob that he had ever received.

Minerva screamed and ran out of the room that she had just entered, never would she be able to erase that memory from her mind, not that she hadn't slightly enjoyed it, she was only human after all but even the thought that she had taken a minuet amount of pleasure in seeing that disgusted her.

Moments later Harry came out to find her, he was wearing jeans but little else and Minerva was glad to see that he looked a little abashed at the fact she had seen.

"The headmaster wants to see you Potter." She said her voice not nearly as stern and commanding as it usually was, after what she had seen she questioned whether the use of surnames was needed. Maybe if she just pretended that it never happened she could keep her sanity.

"Okay, I'll, umm, be there in a few minutes." Harry informed her before disappearing back into the room of requirement; probably to finish what he started but Minerva didn't want to go into too deep thought on that. Instead she swept off to inform the headmaster that she had delivered the message and then to find Severus so that he could supply her with a potion to remove her memory or perhaps cast a memory charm on her.

Harry entered the headmasters office exactly twenty two minutes later, his hair was still a little damp from the shower and Dumbledore looked a tad amused at Harry's appearance.

"You wanted to see me Sir." He enquired while noticing that Emerald was present and the fact that the headmasters eyes had that odd twinkle present, the twinkle was something that Harry had become very aware of over the past year, it meant that the headmaster was up to something or was especially pleased about something that was going his way or in tune with his plans.

"Yes, please take a seat, lemon drop?"

"Erm, no thank you" Harry said politely. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Of course, although I doubt that I am going to explain this well, I have never had to tell any one before now."

"That's quite alright; I assume that you don't want me to baby-sit Emerald again then."

"No, although I suppose that she will be in your company a lot more now."

"Okay, why is that?"

"That is not the point, now where shall I begin to explain?" There was a moment of silence where Dumbledore thought things through. "I know, I will ask how your weekend was, how was it Harry?"

"Not bad." Harry replied, not quite following the conversation and quite worried about where the headmaster was taking this.

"Do anything interesting?"

"Went on a date"

"Really, who with?" The headmaster enquired casually.

"Draco Malfoy Sir"

"Is that so" Albus said sending Emerald a significant glance that made Harry even more confused.

"Yes, that is so, can I go now?"

"No dear boy, I haven't got to the point yet." The headmaster said happily, "Did the date end well?"

At this question Harry blushed, "I would say that it did, yes." He bowed his head so that neither occupant to the room would see his reddened cheeks.

"Well, that is excellent, Harry I think congratulations are in order."

"What for, please don't tell me that in the wizarding world there is a strange custom that whenever a witch or wizard loses their virginity they celebrate."

Both Emerald and Dumbledore looked at him strangely, that was certainly more information than Emerald could handle, she really didn't want to know about her fathers sex life that was just positively gross!

"No, no, no dear boy, we are celebrating because you are going to have a baby."

"What?" Harry asked, "No, you see to have a baby it would mean that I like girls and would have slept with a girl, I didn't, I slept with Draco who is very much a guy … well he kinda slept with me but you get the point where neither of us can be pregnant." Harry said, well it was more of a ramble but either way he was very wrong.

"Powerful wizards have the ability to create a magical womb inside of themselves, the baby can then survive by feeing on the wizards magic."

"But … but … but … I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" Harry almost shouted, "It isn't possible … I'm still a teenager … what is Draco going to say?"

"If it helps he stands by you, you get married in the future." Emerald said, speaking for the first time since Harry had entered.

Harry once again looked confused as he asked, "But you can't know that I'm pregnant, I mean I only slept with him last night, it's too early to tell, right?"

"That would of course be true in normal circumstances but once again they do not seem to apply to you, you see, Emerald wouldn't be here if you weren't pregnant." The headmaster explained to a now very confused Harry.

"Do you mean that …"

"Yes, Emerald is your daughter from the future, which is why she is so powerful."

Harry had gone into overload, the information was far too much for him to handle, it was in fact rather lucky that he was sitting down still as he passed out. Dumbledore sighed and fire called Poppy, he then instructed Emerald to go and find Draco and to drag him up to the hospital wing so they could have a nice long discussion.

* * *

Yay, thank you for all your reviews, you guys rock, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Don't forget to keep the reviews coming, hope you enjoyed the chapter. xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. Chapter 7

Defiant Destiny

Chapter seven

Draco had rushed up to the hospital wing after he had heard that Harry had been admitted there only moments ago. He didn't ask for any explanation to why Harry was there, all he seemed to be concerned about was whether he was alright.

Already present at Harry's bedside was headmaster Dumbledore and the strange girl that Draco had seen with Harry a day or so ago. "Is he alright?" Draco asked as he approached.

"Oh yes, everything is quite alright, Harry just fainted." Dumbledore explained as Poppy bustled over and muttered a spell, very slowly Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I, what's going on, what happened?" Harry asked, his questions coming fast from his mouth as he looked around confused.

"You fainted Harry; you're in the hospital wing." Dumbledore explained Poppy left as they had no more need of her.

"Okay, this may be a silly question but why did Harry faint, I mean he isn't exactly the easiest wizard to shock, quite resilient I'd say." Draco said, he looked expectantly at the headmaster who sighed.

"I think it is time that we explain everything to Mr Malfoy here; he is the other party in this after all, although I don't think that Harry should explain, he still appears to be in shock."

"Explain what?" Draco asked but before his question could be answered the young girl who was present flung her arms around his waist and hugged him, Draco didn't really know what to make of this, he looked to Albus for an explanation.

"I would like to say congratulations on your relationship with Harry Mr Malfoy, but I need to explain that as a consequence of your actions last night Harry is pregnant."

Draco looked like a fish out of water, he was speechless and that was one for the history books, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I believe that you heard me correctly Mr Malfoy."

"But … isn't it too early to know?"

"Exactly what Harry said, I will tell you exactly what I told him, if he were not with child then that girl, her name is Emerald, would not be with us right now."

"What does Emerald being here have anything to do with Harry being pregnant?"

"You see, Emerald is your daughter from the future, Harry has just conceived her."

"Okay now I'm confused, I think I need to sit down."

Dumbledore conjured a chair and Draco sat down, Harry was looking at Draco as if he expected the blonde to suddenly bolt despite what Emerald had told him. Dumbledore, sensing that Harry was feeling this way he spoke.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but there is something else that you will need to know and I think I will let Emerald tell you."

"Tom, well Voldemort to you, he wants to take you away from Harry because he can't handle the pregnancy alone, he needs you there with him. However he won't kill you if he manages to capture you, Jarrod made sure of that." A tear slipped from her eye at the mention of his name, the pain still fresh in her mind and heart.

"Who's Jarrod?" Draco asked.

"He was Tom Riddle's son but he failed to be conceived last night so he no longer exists, he did however manage to send one final letter to Emerald before, well I'm not to sure how it happens really."

"We fade away," Emerald said and everyone looked at her.

"But your okay" Harry said to her, "That's what matters." He was trying his best to comfort her; Emerald crawled onto the bed with Harry who then hugged her.

Draco smiled at them, they were his family, or would be in the future, just looking at them both made him sentimental, he had never been fully appreciated at home, he served the purpose of an heir and nothing more, he wasn't a son, he had been raised by a magical nanny, unfortunately she wasn't exactly Mary Poppins.

Harry smiled and beckoned him over, Draco joined them on the bed but hesitated before he was pulled into the hug, he wasn't overly confident that becoming a parent was the right path for him, what if he was exactly like his father. He didn't however voice his concerns to Harry, especially since the headmaster was present.

"Dumbledore can we go now?" Harry asked, Emerald sat up, she had now stopped crying and was looking at both her parents admiringly.

"I shouldn't think that that will be a problem." The headmaster replied, he was so happy that both teens had excepted this is readily, he knew that they had the next nine months to get through, a period of time that was likely to hold many difficulties but this was a good start for all of them.

Voldemort was not happy; he was in fact in a towering temper. Jarrod had disappeared, he assumed that he had gone to Hogwarts, to seek refuge from him, he didn't like it and wanted him back.

He had therefore gathered his best deatheaters together and was planning to attack the school so that he could gain his son back. He wanted more information about the future and what it entailed for him and the put come of the war.

Lucius Malfoy was to lead the attack on the school, his orders were to capture both Jarrod and Draco and to bring them back to him unharmed, they were both to go into the dungeons until further notice. Among the others were Voldemort's most lethal and violent followers who took pleasure in maiming and killing innocent people.

Hogwarts castle was unprepared, no one had predicted what the disappearance of Jarrod would lead to, that the deatheaters planed to attack that night as they all slept.

Harry had left Emerald and Draco in the rooms they had now been given to share; he had gone to Gryffindor tower to announce that he was pregnant to his best friends who had yet to be told how the date had gone.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lavender gathered in Harry's old dormitory, he was yet to tell them that he was moving out of the tower, that he was effectively leaving their company for the foreseeable future. By the look it, his announcement wasn't the only one that the Gryffindor's had received that day, Dean and Seamus were holding hands as were Ron and Hermione, however the latter had an engagement ring on her finger, Harry assumed that Ron had proposed to her.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me, there are a few things I need to tell you and they are of great importance so I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt."

They all nodded in agreement and allowed Harry to speak. "Well, to start off with, I won't be living here anymore, I have been given my own rooms by the headmaster and for good reason." Harry began; it was as good a place as any to start. "That is because Draco and I are, well, we're having a baby."

The girls squealed in delight as did all the gay men present, Ron and Neville smiled and congratulated him while the others giggled. "But Harry, you only went on a date last night, how do you know?"

"It's a long story but it's happening and although I'm really nervous I don't think that I could ask for much more. Draco is going to stand by me and we're going to be a family."

"Are you getting engaged?" Hermione asked as if this was something that she expected to be happening. Everyone was a little shocked when he shook his head.

"We've only just started dating, it would be some kind of record if we got engaged after only being together twenty four hours, we haven't really discussed it but I want to wait, but I see a congratulations are in order for you and Ron."

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday evening, it was so romantic, remind me to tell you about it one day."

"Definitely, I'd love to hear all about it, and how about you to" Harry said now addressing Dean and Seamus who were smiling happily, "I assume that you two are going out now."

"Yeah, we didn't want to say anything before now but we have been for about a week now, we couldn't be happier."

"I'm so glad that your all so happy, I just hope that it can stay this way, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen because that is the way it's always been. If anything does go wrong, promise that you won't do anything to risk your lives, I want you all to live and be as happy as I hope to be one day."

Later that evening when Harry had returned to Draco and Emerald when they were all relaxed and curled in front of the fire, Emerald was reading a book that looked as if it had been written in parceltongue whereas Draco and Harry were cuddled together, their hands on Harry's flat stomach, they could hardly believe that there was life there.

The peaceful surround was suddenly shattered by the sound of high pitched alarms that Harry had never heard before but his instincts told him that something was very wrong; they froze, not daring to go any where.

As if expected Dumbledore burst into the room looking frantic, "You are all to stay here, deatheaters are attacking, I think they want Draco and Jarrod … they don't know that Jarrod is gone."

"I can help" Harry said at once but the headmaster shook his head.

"We cannot risk you having a miscarriage; we cannot allow you to fight."

"I can" Emerald said, "I have more power than you all."

"That may be so but I don't want you out there," Harry said at once, "No daughter of mine will be a child of war."

"You don't have a choice."

"No" Dumbledore said, "You cannot fight, you cannot change the course of history, you are not meant to fight in this war."

With those final words Dumbledore was off, shutting the door behind him, Harry, Draco and Emerald remained where they were, scared of what was about to happen and Emerald, who knew what happened and who was about to die began to cry … she knew who Harry was about to lose.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, you guys are great with the reviews, I eralise that the grammer isn't perfect but I don't have time to look over it as I have so much work at the moment, if any one is able to beta each chapter then it would be very much appretiated, my email is on my profile page. Thanks and don't forget to review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 8

Defiant Destiny

Chapter eight

"Dad, you don't understand." Emerald argued, "I have to …"

"No," Harry said, "You don't have to do anything."

"Harry's right, you aren't meant to be at this battle."

"But, I can save lives … I know who dies."

Harry faltered at this, "You can't change the past Emerald, as Draco said you weren't meant to be at this battle."

"Even if it's Ron whose life was going to be lost."

Harry's eyes widened at her words, "Please Dad, let me go, he's not the only one."

"I love Ron, he's like a brother to me but if he is meant to die today then we can't change that, you can't run off into battle, your ten years old."

"Hermione's pregnant, she's alive in my time, she's my god mother but she was never the same since Ron's death, she loved him so much, she never married again."

"Stop it Emerald, we shouldn't know this much of what's to come, do not make me feel guilty, these deaths are not my fault, if I could save them I would but I would do it myself, not send a ten year old to do my fighting for me."

"How do you think George will feel when he finds out his twin is dead, you could save them, just let me go."

"Go to your room, your not going anywhere." Harry said, a stern tone of voice that clearly said that it wasn't an argument, when she was gone Harry turned to Draco, concern written over his face. "I have to go out there" He said, "I can't let Ron and Fred die; they're more like brothers to me than friends."

"Harry, no, you can't, your pregnant, you heard Poppy, there is risk of miscarriages early on, if any one is going to go then it's me."

"But Voldemort, he'll take you away, Emerald was right when she said that I wouldn't get through this without you."

"But he won't kill me, he'll kill you and he'll kill our daughter before she's even born but he won't kill me."

Harry didn't like this but it did make a lot of sense, after all Draco was the only one that wouldn't be killed but Harry knew that Tom would take him away, there was no doubt in his mind that it would happen that way.

"I don't like this but your right, there is no other way around it, go, try to save them."

Draco nodded, kissed Harry and left, he knew that by doing this he was changing the course of history, something that he shouldn't have done, but he couldn't bear to think that he could have saved them, could have done something. His friends after all were so happy, and if what Emerald said was true and Hermione was pregnant and she didn't know it then she was going to need Ron more than she knew.

He nervously paced the common room, waiting for news, his finger nails were now bitten to bleeding stubs, he couldn't hear the battle below and was glad of it, he didn't want to hear the cries of battle.

Emerald came down twenty minutes after Draco had gone, without asking where he had gone she knew, she said nothing however and just hugged her father.

"I love you dad" She said into his chest, she was that short that she only reached to just below his shoulder, Harry hugged her back, awkwardness returned. He had evidently done a good job raising his daughter, here she was, healthy and happy but in the midst of war and he cursed himself for that. Why on earth had he not dealt with Tom, it was ten entire years of non-stop battle, was it really going to last that long.

"I know that you have already said more than you should have done but I need to know why I haven't killed him yet, why is Tom Riddle still alive?"

"I'm here to save lives not to explain failed plans of action, if I could change everything I would but it isn't my place. I'm already scared to go back because I don't know what I'm going to go back to."

"I hope it's a happier place than when you left."

"Jarrod won't be there, maybe Ron will be, everything is going to be so different."

"You have done so much good Emerald, I want you to know that what ever happens I am so proud of what you have accomplished, I couldn't ask for a better daughter than the girl who stands before me now."

Then, for a reason that Harry didn't know she burst into tears and hugged him harder than ever, they remained like this until Dumbledore entered their chambers a sombre look on his face, at once Harry looked terrified of what was to come.

"What happened?" Harry asked, wanting to hear it, to get it over with. "Ron, Fred, are they okay?"

Dumbledore looked to Emerald who had the decency to look slightly ashamed of spilling the secrets of the future. "Ron is of perfect health apart from a few scratches and bruises, Fred however did not fair as well, everyone else however is also okay, there are no fatal injuries."

"So Draco is okay?" Harry asked, he began to panic slightly when a look of confusion past over the headmasters face.

"I was under the impression that Draco was to stay here." He said, then at once he realised what had happened, why he had not expected this he did not know. "He was not among the dead Harry, although he is not among the injured either, I can only assume that …"

He didn't need to finish the rest, the deatheaters had got what they had come for, they had Draco, which meant that Voldemort had Draco. Harry had known that this would happen and he had still allowed himself to watch Draco leave with only a kiss goodbye. He sunk down onto the sofa and began to sob quietly into his hands, Emerald on the floor by his feet, she was in a state of shock at the news.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this, he wasn't meant to take him yet." She said, "it shouldn't have happened like this."

"You being here has changed a lot of things my dear, the damage however has been done, but to be on the safe side I think it is time that we research methods on how to get you back to your own time."

"No, I can't go back, I don't know what I would go back to, for a start Jarrod wouldn't be there, what if I'm an orphan, anything could have happened." She begged, Harry still crying didn't hear them, Dumbledore looked at her pityingly.

"You cannot stay here forever Emerald." He said.

"Why not" Both looked at Harry, his words had shocked them. "Think about it, she's here and Jarrod he isn't, she is the ultimate power right, why can't she kill Tom and be done with it."

"Harry, she is only ten" Dumbledore said trying to reason with the teen, "She may very well die."

"I realise that but if we don't try then we are looking at ten long years of fighting and death, I am going to do what I was born to do and Emerald is coming with me to do it." Harry said defiantly. "Now you said something about Merlin and the sword in the stone?"

Rather reluctantly Dumbledore agreed to help them, he thought it a foolish and suicidal plan but one that might just work, although he didn't like the thought of them going out to their deaths.

There was a lot to organize and arrange, the first step was to find the sword and get Emerald to pull it out of the stone, once that was done they would have to keep it from Voldemort as they planed battle tactics.

Harry however had been right about one thing, it was about time that something was done, before Emerald had come along they were looking at ten years of war, they hadn't known it of course but they were, that was no life to lead.

Voldemort mean while was fuming, he was sat at Riddle manor, Draco was in a cell in the basement and his son had not been at the battle. From what Draco had told him it was too late and Jarrod was never coming back, he didn't like this however and was positive that the blonde was lying to him.

Draco was not chained, bound or gagged, he was however wandless, cold and hungry, there was a thread bare blanket and a bowl that he assumed was to be used as a toilet but not much else. He sat huddled in a corner, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he was shivering in the cold and his stomach rumbled hungrily.

He wished that he were with Harry, snuggled up together on the sofa in front of a roaring fire without any cares in the world. He had however done the right thing, Ron was alive, he wasn't to sure about Fred but Ron was alive. The future had been changed and Tom was irritated, whether this was a good of bad thing, he didn't know just yet.

At least something had been done, he just hoped that he would get back to Harry soon, to support him and to love him, just like he deserved and so did Emerald. He didn't like to think of their life full of war and death; he liked to think of it as full of life and quiet, peaceful even. Maybe they could mould the future into something that didn't include Tom Riddle, time portals, the death of loved ones or anything more than money to worry about.

It was a dream and one that he hoped to achieve, he was a Malfoy after all and they always got what they wanted, it was then that an idea sprang to mind, it wasn't much, in fact it was grasping at straws but it warmed him slightly, knowing that there was something that could help.

The Malfoy's had always prided themselves of being pure of blood, their blood however wasn't all that pure although it wasn't muggle blood it was infected with but vampire blood on his fathers side and veela on his mothers.

These traits had not been strong enough for him to inherit qualities from either veela's or vampires but he hoped that maybe it would be strong enough that he was able to transport himself to the manor. Malfoy manor had been in the family, literally forever, he had been born within it's walls and he therefore had a connection with it. With old veela magic and vampire teleportation power he prayed to whatever god was listening that he was able to use it to his advantage.

Lucius had made him study both creatures thoroughly and now he knew why, for the first time since he was eight years old he loved his father, for just giving him a chance like this one.

Closing his eyes he began to concentrate.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, it might take me a while to update again, I have a to-do list a mile long and that isn't over the top. Please don't forget to leave a review, the more I get the quicker I'll drop everything else to write another chapter. xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. Chapter 9

Defiant Destiny

Chapter nine

Draco transported himself to Malfoy Manor, energy levels spent and close to death he collapsed on the floor, his breath came in short shallow gasps as he struggled to remain conscious. He knew that he could not linger here long, he could not risk discovery.

This would be the first place that Voldemort would look for him upon finding his cell empty but he could not move, his brain too tired to send signals to his limbs. He could do nothing buy lye there, barely alive, his magic level dangerously low.

Harry meanwhile was pacing his room, it was either extremely late or extremely early, Emerald was asleep on the sofa, Harry had placed a blanket over her so that she would be warm. He was worried about Draco, Dumbledore was doing nothing to help so far going to far to say that he would not be killed because of what Jarrod had told Voldemort.

This however didn't mean that he couldn't worry, he rested a hand on his flat stomach, his gaze then fell on Emerald, asleep in front of the fire. He caressed his stomach lovingly, he was still finding it hard to believe that there was life growing inside of him and that the daughter he was going to have in nine months was going to grow into the child before him now.

It was as he watched her sleep, pure innocence reflected upon her face as she rested although he knew that she did not dream of what little girls should dream about, Harry had a slight feeling that she wasn't what passed for a regular ten year old.

She seemed so mature, so grown up for someone so young, Harry of course knew that whatever he had done as a parent wasn't wrong, she was a brilliant child but with the war and threats about Voldemort she had not been free to be a child any more than he had when he had lived with the Dursley's.

Harry mentally kicked himself, he had unintentionally allowed Emerald to be deprived of a childhood, he himself had been a child of war, orphaned from a young age, she too was a child of war. It shouldn't be this way, why had he not done anything before now, why had he not ended it.

If not for the rest of the wizarding world then he would defeat him for his family, enough was enough, it was time that he did something to end this war. It was just as he reached this decision that Dumbledore returned to his rooms.

"Harry, Alastor has located Draco at Malfoy Manor, he is returning him to the infirmary, I suggest that you get some sleep and you can see him in the morning,"

"No, I have to see him now, besides it is morning." Harry pointed out but the headmaster was having none of it.

"No, you have to rest, you have more to think of more than yourself now Harry, you must stay and watch over Emerald, I suggest moving her to her own room and then go to bed yourself, in your condition …"

"People in my condition don't usually know anything about it until at least a month and a half into their pregnancy; I'm barely three days pregnant." Harry argued, "You can't stop me from going to see him now."

"I am trying to reason with you Harry; you have to get your rest." Dumbledore said but as he turned to leave Harry spoke again.

"I want to kill him, no more waiting; I refuse to let the war drag on any longer." He said defiantly, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Emerald's return to the past has effected a lot of things Harry, the future has altered in more ways then even she can imagine, we are trying to send her back but the spell has not been written as of yet, you cannot face Tom, not while you are pregnant."

"I want you to magically freeze the pregnancy." Harry said.

"But, Harry, I don't think you've thought this through."

"I won't risk losing my daughter but I don't want to send her back to a world where Voldemort still roams free, I want to bring up my family in a world free of war and danger."

"I think we need to discuss this at a later stage." Dumbledore said firmly, "I will hear no more on the matter tonight."

Harry did not look happy but since he could not freeze his own pregnancy there wasn't a lot he could do, realising that he was actually very tired he decided to do as Dumbledore suggested and get some sleep.

The following morning Harry was up early, he was to find Emerald already up and nursing a cup of tea, she immediately conjured up one for Harry who sat down next to her and accepted it.

"Has there been any news?" She asked.

"He was brought into the infirmary early this morning, Dumbledore forbid me from going to see him so I didn't see the point in waking you."

"When can we go and see him then?" She asked.

"Finish your tea and get dressed and we'll go up together."

They finished up and got dressed before Harry took his daughter up to the hospital wing where Draco was propped up in bed eating breakfast. Poppy was fusing over him as usual.

Emerald rushed up to Draco and hugged him, Harry stood back and smiled, waiting for Emerald to stand back, when she did Harry took his turn, hugging his boyfriend and kissing him.

"You had us so worried." Harry said, "What happened, how did you escape?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, I promise, any way, how are you?"

"Fine, we were just so worried about you, I was so scared when you didn't come back." Harry said as he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"As you can see I can take care of myself,"

"Yeah and nearly die in the process; don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."

Harry went to see the headmaster later that day, Albus had been expecting him, the teen sat down and refused the headmasters of a lemon drop.

"I've been thinking about what I said last night." Harry said, "I can't freeze my pregnancy, I can't do that to Emerald and I can't do that to Draco."

"Very wise choice, but I sense that that isn't the end of it."

"No, I still have a strong belief that I have to defeat Voldemort; I can't allow the war to continue on as long as Emerald said that does."

"Well, I have to say that I agree but I think you should wait out your pregnancy first and then we'll start discussing your options.

**_3 months later_**

Harry's pregnancy was going smoothly; Hermione had discovered her pregnancy and was overjoyed about it, Ron had not been informed of his close shave with death, the dead had been buried and Voldemort had not made another move to continue the war.

Draco had recovered fully and was helping Harry decorate the nursery, since they knew it was going to be a girl they had chosen pale pink, white and pale purple to paint the room.

Their relationship was going smoothly, they had not argued once due to some miracle, Harry however was becoming moodier with his hormones with each passing day. Emerald was becoming a little nervous, Dumbledore was working on a spell to send her home but she was nervous to what she would be going back to.

With Harry planning to take on Voldemort sooner rather than later she had no idea what she would be going back to, with Voldemort gone she didn't know what her life would be like.

After all the war had brought their family together, the closeness that they shared in the future was all due to the fact that Voldemort was alive and causing trouble, she was scared that maybe she wouldn't have that any more but she had no one to talk to.

With Jarrod gone as well the entire course of historic events would have changed, she would be an entirely different person than the one she was but she would remember, that was how it worked, she would remember everything.

**_8 months into Harry's pregnancy_**

Dumbledore had finally finished the spell and a very pregnant Harry was preparing to say goodbye to his daughter, Draco next to him, tears in his eyes. Ron and Hermione were also present; they couldn't believe that she was going.

Harry really didn't want to send her back; he wanted to know when her birthday was as she hadn't said anything about when she was due to be born.

Voldemort had been strangely quiet over the past few months, it was as if he knew and was planning something evil. Harry didn't want to think about it, he had had little time for thought of his enemy. Harry's main concern was giving birth to a healthy baby girl in what he hoped was a months time.

"You know if you don't like your name we could always change it." Harry said jokingly as Emerald hugged him.

"I think I've changed enough." She replied as Harry gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I'm scared dad." She admitted.

"I wish I could go with you." Draco said, "Just to make sure you get home safely."

"Best not, you should stay here." Emerald said as she hugged her other father, it was a little easier to hug Draco as he wasn't overly pregnant like Harry.

"Does that mean that you're going to be born sometime soon, I mean my back is killing me?" Harry said as a chair was conjured for him by Draco and he sat down.

"Sorry, you know, about me."

"Ah, it's fine." Harry told her, Draco moved to stand behind his boyfriend, their hands intertwined as Emerald moved to Ron and Hermione.

"Goodbye Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione." She said hugging each in turn, "I'm going to miss you guys."

No one questioned her words, not really wanting to know why she had said she would miss them, as if they wouldn't be there when she got back.

Then Emerald went over to the headmaster and hugged him, "Love you Granddad." She said, "Don't work my dad to hard okay."

"I promise." He returned and then he moved Emerald into position so that he could send her back.

Harry had begun to cry, Draco wrapped an arm around him in a comforting manor, he watched as Dumbledore set up a perimeter circle so that only Emerald would be transported forward in time and not everyone else in the room.

"Are you ready?"

"No, not really," She said her own eyes tearing up as well.

"Well I think it's about time to go." The headmaster said, "Get ready."

Draco and Harry didn't want to watch but they couldn't take their eyes off of the scene before them. Dumbledore began muttering words that sounded like a mixture of Latin and French, it was certainly nothing that anyone present could understand.

A bright swirl of coloured light surrounded Emerald and by the time that they had faded she was gone, Harry stood up to embrace Draco but immediately sat back down again.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked at once, concern obvious in his tone.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little light headed, that's all."

"Come on, to the hospital wing." He instructed pulling Harry to his feet and helping him to the infirmary.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. 


End file.
